


Return to Form

by mathelode (engmaresh)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Politics, Post-Star Wars: Bloodline, Scheming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25370845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/engmaresh/pseuds/mathelode
Summary: Carise Sindian may be stripped of her titles but that doesn't mean she's about to stop climbing.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Carise Sindian
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Return to Form

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/gifts).



“I was under the impression I’d be speaking with Hux Senior.”

“I regret to inform you my father has passed.” He does not look regretful. The way he remains so carefully expressionless tells her he’s rather pleased about this.

“My condolences,” Carise says. “So the ship is now yours?”

Lieutenant Armitage Hux gives her a tight, thin smile -- she’s struck true. “Military ranks do not quite work the way royalty does, Lady -- ah, apologies, ma’am. I will make General on my own merit.”

What stings more than the reminder of her stripped titles is the fact that having them thrown in her face no longer hurts. She hates that she’s gotten used to the indignity of it, the “Ms”, the “ma’am”s. A useless commoner.

“You said you wished to see the facility?”

“Yes,” she says, and takes his proffered arm. “Show me what Brendol was working on. What’s yours now.”

Under her hand, the muscles of his arms tense as he straightens ever so slightly. He likes it, taking over his father’s work. Maybe he’s had his father killed for it. If he had, it was very carefully done -- Carise can appreciate work like that.

Lieutenant Hux leads her through the training rooms, the classrooms, the simulation chambers. All designed by Brendol Hux to create the perfect soldier. She wonders if his son is one these creations, though he’d clearly failed in instilling a deeper loyalty. Hux the younger speaks of changes, of improvements. Already he’s hungry to erase his father.

She may be stripped of her titles, but there is something to be gained here.

This Hux, he’ll be useful. Ambition rolls off him in waves, he’ll need her too, her connections, her wealth. They have a common Order to work towards, hand in hand, as they say.


End file.
